<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things He Couldn't Outrun by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550900">Things He Couldn't Outrun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of Barry’s father, Henry, has a terrible impact on his relationship with Iris years after the fact.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things He Couldn't Outrun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fandom: The Flash</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Title: Things He Couldn’t Outrun</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Characters: Barry Allen </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pairing: WestAllen</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Summary: The death of Barry’s father, Henry, has a terrible impact on his relationship with Iris years after the fact.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.  Disclaimer: Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and Geoff Johns own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Words: 195 words without title and ending.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Word to use: Loss</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>PUtP #80: Things He Couldn’t Outrun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how fast Barry ran, there were some things he just couldn’t outrun. The death of his father was one of those things. It was the fifth year anniversary since Zoom killed his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Iris had been arguing and fighting for the last two weeks as the anniversary approached. The loss of his father loomed large even all these years later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It caused Barry to question himself and his decisions. Did he make the right choice in marrying Iris? He loved her, but there was a target on his back and he’d had it for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t seem fair that Iris would spend the rest of her life as she worried whether or not one of The Flash’s enemies was going to kill her husband one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and got up from the kitchen table. He hadn’t had a full night’s sleep in two weeks. That wouldn’t change any time soon. He got up and headed for the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry planned to turn on a movie. It wouldn’t fix his problems, but it would distract him from everything for a few hours. A distraction was just what he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The end.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>